Behind the Bathroom Door
by urwildestdreams
Summary: A young girl struggles with her weight and body image. Bulimia becomes her newest hang up. And an unwelcome visitor visits her when she is alone. What will become of her?
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACE**

**So, this is it. I lay here, a mound of nothing. Above me, the dark angel from my nightmare, smirking like the devil she was. She was the only one who knew my true life, my true feelings, and my true addictions. She waved at me and turned away. I was paralyzed and forced to live for the rest of my life in this box. **

**Chapter 1.**

**School was finally out for the Summer. I'd never been happier. The warm California air brushed against my pale skin. It felt nice. I waved bye to my friends and got on the bus. I didn't live far from my school-only 15 minutes. I retrieved my ipod from my backpack and blared the music in my ear. **

**I didn't know if anyone was beside me as I stared blankly out the window. Watching the lake go under the river the bus rode over. The water looked warm and blue and I knew many memories would be made at the lake this summer. **

**When I got home, nobody was there. I was glad, I liked being home alone, it gave me time to myself; to think and figure out my goals. **

**I grabbed a bag of chips from the cabinet and laid on my bed with my magazine. I flipped through the glossy pages, discovering nothing but the simple sickness I felt looking at the skinny models, celebrities, and everyday girls. I hated it. Guys would never notice me unless I looked that thin, which is why I'd never had a boyfriend in all my 16 years. The models gorgeous bones stuck out of every curve; not fat clinging to them unlike mine. I hated my body; 110 pounds, 5'4. Nothing is attractive about me. My face is irregular. I only like my nose.**

**I looked at the magazine for as long as I could before turning on the television. The tv wasn't any better. The bright colors shown more bones of gorgeous females and guy howling at them as they walked by. I hated the girl for being so beautiful; her long blonde hair flowing behind her, her tanned skin, and her hip bones that stuck out in her tiny string bikini. **

**Why couldn't I be skinny. **

**I decided enough is enough. I threw the chips in the floor along with the magazine. I got off my bed and headed for the bathroom.**

**I grabbed my toothbrush that has never been used at the bristle end as much as it had been used at the other. I lifted the toilet seat and bent over it. I stuck the end of the toothbrush in the back of my throat, gagging myself. I hacked a few times before the hardly digested chips came up. A few more gags and I had an empty stomach. The acid burning in my nose about to make me cry. **

**I felt 10 pounds lighter. I rinsed off the tooth brush and stored it in the cup with all the other one's. I rinsed my mouth with water and mouthwash until I got all the vomit taste out of my mouth.**

**It felt good purging. It was my only release from being angry at myself. I considered it punishment for not being 90 pounds.**

**It always seemed to make me tired, which meant I would probably miss dinner which was a plus. I crawled back in my bed and rested my head against the cool pillow cover. **

**I started to cry. **

**I wanted to be skinny and beautiful. I don't care how much damage it does to my body, I'll risk it. I'd rather die of nothing-ness than dying of obesity. Obesity seems to be the big-no pun intended- thing anymore in America. I feel kind of sorry for the innocent people the capture on film walking down the street. I'd hate to be them and turn on the tv to see my fat butt gnawing on a candy bar with the head line: overweight American percentage has gone up 30%. **

**Disgusting. Do fat people not know they're fat. The have so self respect about themselves.**

**I had to strive to not be one of those people, to be the one on the headline for the percentage of underweight teens in America. **


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know much about being bulimic, but I knew I was hooked the moment I started. Every night, before I would take my shower, I would turn on the shower and the sink to muffled the strangles I let out. It was like coming off a high when I was done and got in the shower.

The weeks went by and I decided I didn't need food. Food was for people who were selfish and had no will power.

I felt like apart of me was deteriorating. And one night I will never forget happened. I was alone at my house, hovered over the toilet with my hair pulled in a ponytail. I had finished my session and went to rinse my face out in the sink. I looked into the mirror and noticed I wasn't alone. There was a pale figure with long black hair covering most of her face behind me. I gasped, but I didn't feel threatened. She cocked her head and continued to look at me through her blood shot eyes.

"Who are you," I whispered, not sure I really wanted to know. She responded by putting one pale hand on my shoulder and turning me around to face her. She was a scary beautiful. She wore a tattered black dress with blood stains all over it and she was barefoot. I looked at her with my eyes wide opened. She touched my cheek-her hand was cold and it felt good on my flushed face.

She pushed her hair behind her face and to my surprise she looked like a dead version of myself. I shot a quick glance at the mirror to compare, but she was gone. I looked back to where she was standing, but nothing was there. Had I just imagined something? Did somebody just break in my house? I didn't understand.

The sound of the front door closing made me jump. I looked in the mirror one last time and ran to greet my mom.

"Hi mom," I said, giving her a hug.

"Hi sweetie, how was you're day."

"Good, I slept in till 2," I laughed.

She looked at me inspecting. "Abigail, have you lost weight? You're cheeks are sunken in."

I touched my face and patted my high cheekbone. The skin sunk beneath in and I could feel my teeth. I HAD been loosing weight.

"Maybe, I don't know," I said innocently, secretly cheering inside.

I went up to my room and locked the door. I pulled up my shirt and looked into my mirror. Yes, it was happening. My hip bones were starting to protrude and I could count the number of ribs on my chest. I looked up at myself in the mirror smiling, that was, until, I saw a dark figure sitting on my bed-head cocked with a smile on her face. I whipped around, but, again, she wasn't there.

What was wrong with me? Was this the side effect of purging? I didn't really care. All I knew was that I was loosing weight and I liked it.

I decided I wasn't in the mood to eat dinner and ruin my figure. I snuck into the kitchen while mom's back was turned and took two of her sleeping pills. They knocked me out fast and I slept till the next morning.

I decided I might need some sugar to get me going so I ate some cereal. But, it wasn't worth ruining my figure so I rushed to the bathroom. I jerked and squirmed as the acid flowed out of my mouth; I could still taste my cereal. I ran my hands under the cold water in the sink and splashed it on my face. I grabbed the towel next to me while my face dripped into the sink.

I patted off my face and looked in the mirror. There she was, staring at me. I turned around slowly and looked at her. She smiled back at me.

"Who are you?" I asked.


End file.
